


Цены на нефть всегда были высоки

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, UST, alternate universe - witch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>witch!AU<br/>Ещё есть Кора Хейл. Про нее говорят мало, Эрике пришлось потратить на сидение в туалетной кабинке каждую перемену целых две недели на то, чтобы услышать хоть что-нибудь о ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цены на нефть всегда были высоки

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень стыдно, но я снова взяла чужую вселенную. Автор идеи impossible girl, читать тут — https://ficbook.net/readfic/3532374
> 
> невычитано;  
> легенький фемслэш, романтика, немного юста;   
> ООС — не ООС, тотал!АУ, ведьминское!АУ, где все девчонки вафли ведьмы и учатся в пансионе мисс Блейк (отголоски Американской Истории Ужасов, да)

Эрика попадает в ведьминский пансион в четырнадцать. 

История ее такая обыкновенная, что даже не стоит особого внимания, — девочка-эпилептик доходит до ручки, благодаря не таким уж чутким одноклассникам, и на месте школы остается долбанный кратер. Да таким может полшколы похвастать, первый выброс энергии обычно самый мощный. 

Ей никто ничего не объясняет, подруг она тоже не заводит, но пусть пансионат трижды ведьминский, он в первую очередь женский. И пару перемен в туалетной кабинке с поджатыми ногами хватает, чтобы кое-что понять. 

К Лидии Мартин желательно не приближаться, она живет в подвале с бойфрендом—ящерицей и любит обращать людей в дохлых животных. 

Малию Хейл тоже лучше не трогать — нестабильная природная магия, папаша — божок хитрости, мать — ведьма, которая послала нахер правила, любовника-бога и дочь. Прикажет деревьям завязать твои кишки в узел и даже не поймет, зачем это сделала. Ну, ее к черту, у Мартин хоть с мотивацией все в порядке. 

Юкимура — электрическая девочка с длинным ножом под подушкой. Милая, добрая, но магию свою не контролирует от слова совсем. Она, конечно, извинится, но какое дело трупу до извинений? 

Ходят слухи и про директрису Блейк, и про Брейден, ее заместителя. Сплетни невероятны и глупы, но Эрика, на всякий случай, их запоминает. 

Ещё есть Кора Хейл. Про нее говорят мало, Эрике пришлось потратить две недели перемен на то, чтобы услышать что-нибудь о ней. 

Кора сирота, живет тут с четырех лет, с той самой поры, как вся ее семья сгорела в инквизиторском пожаре. Говорят, у нее остался братец, отказавшийся от магии и сдавший ее сюда; говорят, что он жутко горячий и очень похож на сестру. 

Кора потомственная, та самая, у которой с рождения левитируют тарелки и взрываются тостеры от плача. У Эрики магия приобретенная, так что она немного, совсем чуть-чуть, завидует Хейл. 

У Коры каштановые, приятные на вид волосы и темные-темные глаза. Она всегда смотрит исподлобья и очень редко с кем заговаривает. Однако, ее не то чтобы обходят стороной, как лузершу, а скорее стараются не связываться — мало ли, род у нее не менее древний, чем у Мартин. 

Эрику Кора притягивает, и дело тут вовсе не в магии или чем-то вроде. Рейес банально привлекает замкнутость и закрытость, для нее над Корой неоново переливается вывеска «ЭКСКЛЮЗИВ». 

И когда весь ее гардероб под завязку забивается кожаными юбками, а социальный статус уже где-то на путь к элитной верхушке, Эрика решается. 

Кора Хейл сидит в позе лотоса под старым-старым дубом, когда Эрика растилает плед рядом. Не смотря на то, что ноги Хейл умеет загибать в лотос, Кора по большей части курит самокрутки под деревом или, если не лень, материализует сигареты из внешнего мира. 

Но в тот раз Кора не курит, сидит с закрытыми глазами и будто прислушивается к чему—то. И когда подходит Рейес, то медленно, но четко поворачивает голову к ней. 

Эрика сглатывает, потому что глаза у Коры, как два маленьких нефтяных водоворота — ядовитые, с опасными точками-безднами вместо зрачков. Но у Рейес, знаете ли, нехилый прогресс с собственными силами, так что она упорно разглаживает складки пледа и выбрасывает шишку из под него. 

Кора отворачивается и снова закрывает глаза, она больше ничего не говорит. Но когда уходит, то с угрозой бросает: 

— Не смей больше приходить на мое место. 

И ночью Эрика просыпается от того, что половина ее комнаты почти сгорела. Но Эрика не слушает крики соседки, Эрика улыбается, потому что Кора Хейл обратила на нее внимание. 

На следующий день Эрика надевает самую короткую юбку, потому что она единственная не сгорела к чертям. И на общей паре по телекинезу бросает в голову Хейл скомканную шаром записку. 

Кора удивленно шарит глазами по аудитории, скорее из-за того, что записка брошена рукой, даже без щепотки заклятья. И когда натыкается на довольно ухмыляющуюся Рейес, то гневно разворачивает записку, автоматически отзеркаливая заклятье учительницы — никто не трогает вещи Коры Хейл. 

«Спасибо за повод обновить гардероб» 

Кора сжигает записку одним взглядом и встает из—за парты, потому что чертова сучка-училка отправляет ее к мисс Блейк. Когда Хейл проходит мимо парты Рейес, — последней, за которой сидят только плюющие на учебу хулиганки, — она по-детски дергает Эрику за волосы. Та шипит, но не бросается к ней с проклятиями, хотя Кора бы так и поступила. 

Мисс Блейк что-то говорит Коре сначала, а после дает наказание, — неделю уборки склизкого подвала, где господствует Мартин, — и отпускает. Эрика ждет Хейл под дверью, забивая на последнюю пару природоведения. 

Кора выходит из кабинета и думает, что легко договорится с Мартин насчет уборки, — все в плюсе, Лидия не любит, чтобы кто-то лез на ее территорию, а Хейл совсем не хочется драить старые полы. И в этот момент она натыкается на улыбающуюся Эрику. 

Кора закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит и проходит мимо. Рейес пристраивается рядом и идет нога в ногу, пока Хейл это не надоедает, и она не прижимает ее к стене, хватая за горло. Эрика, наверняка, больно бьется головой о каменную стену, но ничем этого не выдает. Смотрит она скорее насмешливо, чем испуганно. 

— Отвали, — выдает Кора, и Эрика чувствует ее чуть прокуренное дыхание, которое оседает на ее конфетно-блондинистых волосах. 

— Ты тоже очень классная, — иронично отвечает Рейес, думая, что ещё немного, и она начнет задыхаться. Но Эрика это Эрика, она всегда ведет игру до конца. 

И Кора отпускает ее. И снова закатывает свои нефтяные глаза. На этот раз как—то добрее, кажется Эрике.

~

Эрика понимает, что влюбилась, в шестнадцать.

Ее история так тривиальна, что абсолютно точно не стоит никакого внимания, — девочка-загадка с бледной тонкой кожей и волчьим взглядом покоряет ее сердце с улыбкой затягиваясь самокруткой. Ну, как тут устоять. А историй таких миллионы, жаль даже, что уникальность только в однополости, — Эрике по жизни оригинальности не хватает. 

Они с Корой не супер-пупер лучшие подруги, но однажды Хейл столкнула зарвавшуюся девицу с крыши из-за наезда на Эрику, а Рейес левитировала вчерашний обед в постель Эллисон Арджент, кровному врагу Хейл бла-бла-бла. И Эрике этого достаточно. По крайней мере, было. 

А после Эрика все чаще задерживает взгляд на узловатых пальцах Коры, когда та крутит тонкую бумагу для сигарет и вытирает губы после курения. У Хейл отрастают волосы, становятся почти по пояс, и появляется пару шляп в шкафу. Кора доросла до негласного правила — _по средам мы носим черное_. И Эрика, конечно, напару с ней. 

Эрика наизусть знает родинки на спине Коры, может нарисовать все эти «созвездия» с закрытыми глазами. Эрика готова нюхать сигаретный дым часами, плюя на пассивное курение и собственные легкие. Эрика банально тонет в тех самых нефтяных безднах и считает, что лучше этой вязкой черноты ничего на свете нет. 

Рейес отлично понимает, что это признаки влюбленности, и, покупая себе шляпу «как у Мартин» для очередной среды, она решается. 

Кора щелкает старой кремневой зажигалкой на крыше, когда Рейес материализуется парой метров ниже. 

— Аккуратнее, — хмыкает Хейл, в очередной раз пуская искру. — У тебя все ещё плохо с расчетами. Телепортируйся лучше на чердачную лестницу. 

Эрика передергивает плечами — она не затем пришла, чтобы обсуждать свои успехи и неудачи. Она натягивает на ладони рукава удивительно монашеского для нее полувера и идет ближе к Коре, чтобы сесть в ногах. 

Кора теперь щелкает зажигалкой в опасной близости от волос Эрики, но та только считает до пяти. Когда пальцы Хейл ложатся на колесико в шестой раз, Рейес красиво перегибается и целует ее в губы, но так простенько, без языка. 

Хейл осторожно проводит ногтями по голому горлу Эрики, которое так беззащитно открыто, и как-то по-особенному улыбается: 

— Наконец-то, Рейес. Дольше твою тормознутость я бы не вынесла.


End file.
